


chillin in a hot tub.

by yourwifesboyfriend



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, quickie in da bathhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwifesboyfriend/pseuds/yourwifesboyfriend
Summary: doug get’s a lil tipsy on his birthday and has even worse impulse control than he already does.
Relationships: Doug/Dylas (Rune Factory)
Kudos: 28





	chillin in a hot tub.

Hot.

Out of the haze coiling around Doug's mind and infecting every section of his brain, that one word kept sneaking its way out and making itself more noticeable than the mushy sentences still struggling to be coherent. It was the only thing that really made sense in that moment, because everything else was a heated blur of sloppy kisses and desperate touching. His thoughts, high on adrenaline, were whirling around in his head much too quickly for any of them to register. Well, aside from two crude facts that didn't take much brainpower to conjure up: that everything was _hot_ and it all felt so fucking _good_.

Dylas's hands seemed to be everywhere at once. Stroking his hair in that tender way he knew Doug loved, caressing his thighs in successful attempts to coax them apart, dragging his coarse fingers along his chest and leaving trails of bath water to drip down his toned torso. Doug couldn't keep up. If only he hadn't had so much of that damned wine that Leon kept pouring for him in celebration of his birthday. Then he wouldn't have kissed that stupidly attractive horse face the second the others left the bath. Then he wouldn't be getting so carried away in such a dangerous place. Then he wouldn't be caving in to urges that have been begging for something to happen ever since his and Dylas's last endeavor. 

And on top of the fact that Dylas kept touching him and teasing him in just the right ways, the bath was overflowing with his favorite additive. The one that made his skin tingle and his insides feel warm with comfort, so that when he wasn't so focused on how the other male was setting every single one of the cells in his body ablaze with desire he could instead focus on how the additive was only adding to the coil of that _good_ kind of tension building up in his stomach.

Before he knew it he was ripped out of his alcohol heavy thoughts by the sudden lack of making out Dylas was forcing him to endure. When he tried to go back in for another kiss, the other simply leaned away just for enough for his lips to be out of reach.

"C'mooon you nag. Don't be stingy!" Doug whined, a noticeable slur in his voice. His complaint only made the corners of Dylas’ lips quirk up in amusment

"I'm tryna say something, drunk ass." He replied before anything else could come out of Doug's already open mouth. "I want you to turn around."

At that Doug furrowed his dark brows. "I can't kiss you like that."

"Just shut up and do it."

Despite his mumbles of protest, the dwarf complied and turned away from his partner. The grumpy look that had taken over was quickly replaced with one of mild surprise when Dylas's hands gripped his hips and pulled him close, pressing their moist bodies together. From there he didn't get the chance to say something snarky about the change before he felt Dylas's lips at his ear. His teeth nibbled at his earlobe, once again sending his mind back on the path into it's cloudy state of bliss. As his mouth worked its way down to his exposed neck, one of his hands crept over to the erection Doug was sporting. It wasn't until his slender fingers made contact with it that the dwarf realized their presence.

Hot. So so hot.

One second he was trying to turn his head to sneak another kiss from the stupid idiot horse he hated so much and the next he was absolutely melting. Dylas had hesitated for a second, having his usual inner fight with his embarrassment. Regardless of how horny he was he was still painfully aware that they were in the bathhouse. Which was a very public place. And Xiao Pai and Lin Fa most likely didn’t want to indulge in them staying past closing time. Unfortunately for him, that nervous pause wasn't nearly enough time for Doug to prepare himself for being jacked off (Dylas wasn’t drunk but went so stupid for this boy that he might as well be) in what now felt like boiling hot water that was making his body feel like it would evaporate at any given moment. His hips instinctively pushed backwards which forced his ass to rub against Dylas's own hard length. Dylas grunted in his ear at the surprise but that was nothing compared to the low moans spilling out of Doug's mouth.

"Will you be quiet??" Dylas hissed to no avail. Doug was gone, torn between thrusting his member— twitching with its need to release— into the other's large hand and the new sensation of rubbing himself against the hardness pressing into his butt and basking in Dylas's increasingly labored breaths. Doug reached up with one hand to clutch at the guardian's damp hair in an attempt to steady himself. His mind was so dizzy from the heat and the pleasure that his legs could hardly support him anymore.

" _Fuck_. Dylas, keep doing it like that." He panted, completely disregarding what he had said. His other hand was holding on to his wrist and squeezing it encouragingly. The knot in his stomach was so tight. His voice was impossible to keep down despite how many times Dylas urged him to shut up. His hips were bucking up on their own while still trying to grind back on the other's length and, overall, he felt like he was losing his mind. It was all so hot. Too hot. He was pretty sure that he was about to die by the time he finally tilted his head back and came into the once clean water. Dylas had to stifle the loud cry building up in his throat with the kiss Doug felt like he had been waiting way too long for.

It only lasted a few seconds, and when the two pulled apart they were both panting. "You're not allowed to drink anymore." Dylas mumbled, making Doug smile cheekily before planting another chaste kiss on his lips.

"Shut up, swayback. Now let's get outta here before you make me pass out. Granny's probably asleep already, so if we go to my place we can finish this up." Doug said after pulling away just enough for his lips to brush against Dylas's as he spoke. "Sound good?"

The way he said it made it sound like they would be done in no time. But with the way things were already, Dylas new full well that that wouldn't be the case. Still he found that he couldn't say no to those beautiful hooded eyes and cocky grin. "Yeah.” He murmured, face flushed in the way that made Doug want to kiss him all over. “Sounds good."


End file.
